


Laundry Day

by zimmer2d



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Laundry, Mutual Masturbation, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, cuz of my ray of sunshine, i did not adult today.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12514856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimmer2d/pseuds/zimmer2d
Summary: “Haha! I win again!” Prompto jumps around like he’s won the lottery of household chores. “No laundry for me!”I fume at my hands. How dare they betray me! Fucking rock… again…“Aw… too bad! So sad!” he sings as he takes up the shopping bags with a smile. “I’ll be back, babe! Don’t forget my workout gear!” And… he’s gone. The little shit better be glad I love him.





	Laundry Day

**Author's Note:**

> But what really happened:
> 
> me: Doing laundry… :\
> 
> sons: bluh…write a story about prompto watching you come, sitting on the washing machine~
> 
> me: … Challenge accepted thank gods for Google docs on the phone
> 
> Well Taylor… I hope you’re proud of yourself! I HAVE DUG A DEEPER HOLE IN SUNSHINE HELL!! And I still hate laundry. Hope you enjoy hunz!! :D

“One…”

“Two…”

“Three…”

“ _SHOOT_!”

“Haha! I win again!” Prompto jumps around like he’s won the lottery of household chores. “No laundry for me!”

I fume at my hands. How dare they betray me! Fucking rock… _again_ … “But you always get stuff that runs out quickly when you get groceries!” I whine at him. I really don’t want to do laundry again…

“Aw… too bad! So sad!” he sings as he takes up the shopping bags with a smile. “I’ll be back, babe! Don’t forget my workout gear!” And… he’s gone. The little shit better be glad I love him.

Padding back to our room, my heart sinks farther than whatever ring of hell Ifrit resides in. I’m sure he’s laughing at me as I collect the mess of clothes on the floor (if there is even a floor under this travesty) and sort through them. “Ugh…I’m pretty sure I got the workout gear. Smells like it anyway.” Start the water, load the stench of determination and man stink, a cup (and a half) of detergent. Then there’s the dryer. The little bastard has worse mood swings than I do. Clean the lint trap, load the clothes, dryer sheet, kick it, and there it goes.

“ _Phew_! Well, there’s one load done…” I mutter to myself and get started on the next load. “Oh shit… I have that presentation tomorrow,” I hiss at myself. I need to make sure my stockings are clean, so I decide to do all of my delicates now. Picking through the piles, I pull more than sensible bras and practical panties, but that racy little number from a few nights ago, the scandalous bra that… needs a new hook from when Prompto ripped it off… and my favorite lacy boyshorts… that Prompto managed to put a hole into… “Geez…” I sigh and put the lot in the wash and start it up again.

_“Are those for me?”_ I remember him asking. Stupid smirk… stupid hands all over my body… The way he slipped his hand under my dress at the movie theater during date night made for a rather interesting end. Thinking about it now, I lick my suddenly dry lips and lean against the washing machine. The theater of my mind replaying that night vividly; how his hands snuck underneath the hem of my dress and teased me through a new pair of lacy panties. His face warm and his kisses hot as he pushed the fabric aside…

The machine stopped and filled with water for the rinse cycle, stirring me from my thoughts. “Oh… fabric softener…fabric softener…” Such is the hold on my mind that Prompto has on me. I open the lid of the machine, a purple bralette floating in the water…

_“Full house, babe,” he smirked at me. “You don’t have much left for me to take, do you?” Prompto reached over and slipped a finger over the front closure and flicked it apart, a dirty blush sprinkled just beneath his freckles. I wasn’t prepared for him to take me on the coffee table like that, but for the love of Bahamut, I wouldn’t mind if he did it again…_

The machine began to move again. “Ugh… I don’t have time for this…” I groan at the walls. The cycle stops and I clip my underwear to the line instead of drying them in the hell furnace. “Alright, you’re next, jeans…”

I load the denim in and set the machine to heavy duty. “Gods Prompto would be laughing at that for hours…” I giggle to myself as the wash cycle began. Every now and then, the rumble of the heavy fabric rattles the machine. “Calm down…” I tell it as I hop onto it and bolster the thing down until the rinse cycle. The vibrations tingle more than usual, and in a very different sense. Normally, it would just jostle my thighs a bit, but today it was hitting on that little bundle of nerves that was usually reserved for Prompto. Then again, Prompto wouldn’t let me have my undies back last night. “ _Ngh_ …” Huh. Feels kind of nice…

I slip my hand under the oversized t-shirt and touch at my clit. “ _Hngh_ … ah…” My fingers become a bit rougher and my sights land on the underwear I wore yesterday before Prompto went insane in bed.

_“Ungh… yeah, babe…” he whined in my ear. The tip of his cock brushing that spot, but not quite sending me careening into my orgasm just yet. “Mmm… you feel so good, baby…”_

_“Ngh, Prompto…”_

“Yeah, ba– _oh_!”

My eyes fly open and my untainted hand covers my mouth, eyes wide and face red. _Shit, shit, shit!_ Prompto’s eyes were big as saucers, a pinkish sprinkling of awkwardness on his face as the washer calmed down. “Um…” is all I manage to say, realizing that my hand is still under my shirt. I hastily try to remove it, but Prompto’s wrist suddenly closes over mine. “I-I… uh…”

He silences me with a kiss, his hand directing mine back to its position under my shirt. “Keep going,” he breathes into me, turning the dial on the washer back to start, “Let me watch.”

He steps back and leans against the wall, a lip-biting smirk on his sweet lips as he tosses off his shirt and adds it to the pile I had waiting. “Don’t add anymore work for me,” I tease him.

Prompto smiles at me, loosening his joggers and shifting them down just enough to let his semi-erection hang deliciously over the waistband. “ _Mmm_ … the more you have to do, the longer I get to watch.” He gives himself a few strokes, his blonde lashes covering his eyes as he looks me over, licking his lips and… _Gods, why do you torture me?_

His grip tightens and his strokes become faster. The full body flush I live for blooming on his fair skin, illuminating the freckles and stretch marks that give me purpose. My fingers move faster as I watch him watching me, the machine thumping against the floor and providing vibrations to my cunt. “I guess I could be ok with that,” I smile at him. I slip out of my shirt and add it to the basket. “There’s a dress code in effect though, if you want to watch.”

Prompto quickly discards his joggers and throws them into the hallway. I give him a look. “Seriously. Don’t add to it.”

“S-sorry.” He quickly snatches up the pants and tosses them into the correct pile.

“Thank you,” I smile at him, curving a finger into my pussy with a drawn out moan.

“Gods, babe,” Prompto breathes, “it’s so hot to watch you… _hgnh_ … turns me on so much…”

“You should see yourself, Prom,” I tell him, opening my legs a bit more for him, “Makes me so wet watching you…”

“Y-yeah?”

“Mm-hmm… you take such good care of me baby…” My eyes roll back and a second finger slips in as I ramble off whatever’s on my mind. “You always know how to make me cum… I love how your hands make me shiver and how your voice makes me melt… how, _ngh_ … how your tongue… _Gods, your tongue_ …”

“What about it?” Prompto chides, the cheeky bastard licking salaciously at his lips as he watches me.

“No one can eat me out like you do, Prom,” I groan as a wave of pleasure rocks through me the moment the washing machine begins its spin cycle. I can’t continue; I’m lost in too many things. Prompto notices and takes it upon himself to keep me going.

“You’re so beautiful like, this babe,” he smiles, adjusting his stance against the wall, “And you taste so good. It’s taking all of my control not to…to…ah, _fuck_ …to come over there and just… drive you fucking crazy.” Prompto’s legs begin to shake, a hand threading into his blonde locks to wipe away the sweat on his brow. “I love you, babe…”

“Mm…I love you more,” I manage to grit out before sweet release catches up to me. I cum with a breathless moan, my free hand scraping the metal of the machine as it stops. As my eyes flutter open, Prompto’s ragged whimpers mark his peak and the moment he glances up at me, he spills his seed onto his hand and the floor, using his available hand to steady himself against the wall.

“ _Hah_ … by the _Gods_ , babe…” he chuckles as he stumbles over to me. I let him fall into me, a smile on my face as his heart races against mine. Gentle thumb circles trace my spine as I stroke at his hair. A moment passes and he lifts me off the washer and carries me to our room. “Think we could get another round before you wash the sheets?” he raises an eyebrow at me. And just like that, I’m wet again.

“ _Maybe_ …”

I wake up a couple of hours later, covered in a fresh blanket, but nothing else. The clothes on the floor were gone and the sound of the washer and dryer were non-existent. I open my drawer to find something to wear, only to find all of my clothes were neatly folded and cottony fresh. “Oh, you’re awake!” Prompto strides into the room, naked, with only the laundry basket full of neatly folded towels and love marks to cover him. “I…uh… finished up.”

“I see,” I giggle at him, “So I guess this means I have to go get dinner?”

“No, I thought I could whip up something,” he smiles triumphantly. “To be honest, I had Iggy go shopping with me and he lent me this really good cookbook.”

“Dinner and laundry?” I blink at him in surprise, then comes the suspicion, “What do you want? What did you do?”

“Nothing,” he laughs, “I just thought I’d spoil you a little. Is that ok?”

As I wonder how in all of Eos I managed to be so lucky as to have literal sunshine for a boyfriend, I muster the sexiest walk I could and knock the laundry basket out of his hands, and pull him onto the bed. “H-hey…”

“Spoil me right here, sunshine.”

Prompto snickers as he presses kisses up my neck. “If this is how you do laundry,” he growled in my ear, “maybe I should cheat at rock, paper, scissors more often…”

“Maybe… you– _wait, what?”_


End file.
